Dom Lee
Dominic Lee, or normally referred as Dom, is a stray Tyrant. His only goal in life is to eliminate the existence of the Progenitor Virus (other than himself). History As an infant, Dom was injected with the T-virus. However, before the Umbrella Corporation could add any further genetic alternations, Dr. Lee secretly escorted him to his wife (Mrs. Lee). He told her what happened to their son, and, "When things get out of hand, give him this watch." Dr. Lee was soon caught, and killed. Dom lived a normal life (without a father), until the T-Virus was introduced to his town. At school, he saw some of his classmates eat teachers and other students. He ran towards home, the fear of Zombies rising within him. When he arrived home, he saw a dead Hunter, and his mother holding a gun. Mrs. Lee had a cut on her arm. She explained to Dom about the Umbrella Corporation, and how he was one of their experiments. She gave him the watch and committed suicide. From that day on, Dom vowed to strike down the members of the Umbrella Corporation, one by one. The watch contained a map to where he can take refuge, until S.T.A.R.S. finds him. The heavily-built house only contained two rooms: a bathroom, and a room with everything else. The main room had shelves full of weapons, and an instruction manual on how to use each. Dom eventually developed his way of fighting. 2005 The T-Virus found itself in the town where Dom's hideout is located. On his way back from buying food, Dom saw one of his neighbors eating his wife. He decapitates both of them with his broadsword. Believing he wasn't ready to face his worst fear, he ran around the town, shooting anyone who looked infected. But of course, the virus spread too fast. Dom stayed in his bunker, until he heard crying of a little girl. He opened the door and found Felicia alone and on the street. He called to her to come in. A few days later, he was running out of food. He knew he needed to steal food from the store. While gathering the food, a zombie managed to bite his finger. However, before he could shoot himself, his finger itched and healed. That caused him to lose his fear of zombies. Meanwhile, Felicia became impatient so she opened the door to look out side. A zombie stood just a few meters away, facing her. Dom quickly shot it in the head, and warned Felicia never to open the door, unless of course, for obvious reasons. With his new courage, Dom decided to kill all the zombies in the area, all at once. Receiving information on a T-Virus outbreak, Chris and Jill Valentine rushed towards the unknown town. They found Dom, who was hacking away at zombies with his blade, and shot down the rest. Dom thanked them, and told them his story. Unfortunately, he learned that Umbrella was already destroyed by Chris and Jill. When he and Felicia were dropped off at a safe location, he secretly followed their jeep. 2006 While Dom was scanning his DNA for any t-virus growths, he discovered something else that replaced it. It was nothing like the Progenitor virus, nor its descendants. He named it the Hyper-evolutionary virus. It turned out that when the Hyper-evolutionary virus entered his body, it hunted and consumed the t-virus. He decided to use this as a key to initiate the permanent extinction of the Progenitor virus. Personality Due to the death of his mother, Dom displays a very cold and blunt personality. However, he constantly shows concern for the safety of others (especially Jill and Felicia). Characteristics Like Tyrant T-103, Dom does not have any inhuman body parts, but he has superhuman strength, speed, and regeneration capabilities. He uses firearms, like normal humans do, except with incomparable skill. He carries an M16A3 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, an SIG P226X (modified SIG P226), a few hand grenades, and a Chinese broadsword. He only uses the broadsword when he is low on ammunition. Wardrobe Dom generally wears an olive green sweatshirt (with a hood), a Kevlar vest over it, and sometimes a motorcycle helmet. Trivia -Dom is infatuated with Jill, Despite their age difference. -It is unknown how the Hyper-evolutionary virus entered his body, and what powers he may develop. The Hyper-evolutionary virus may even be just another virus that severally alters the brain. Category: Characters